I Saw Enough
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. Will be a collection of one-shots, on how Luke discovers Sam and Andy's relationship. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Rookie Blue. Probably never will. _

_..._

_A/N: Alright, since two episodes from now, Sam and Luke will go head-to-head in the retraining exercise, I decided to do a little fic about how Luke finds out about Sam and Andy's relationship. I might do a few chapters for this fic, with a bunch of different ways how he might stumble upon them. We'll see how it goes. _

_In case it wasn't obvious before, I REALLY don't like Luke. With a passion. Plus, I'm in a bad mood 'cause I bought a VHS version of the Quick and the Dead, that I was hoping would have the deleted scene that the DVD didn't have, and was disappointed. I mean, it's rated R already, why remove the sex scene? It's one of the best Ellen/Cort scenes in the entire movie! (Am practicing my deep breathing ...) _

_Anywhoo ... let's get on with the fic, shall we? _

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

He had to go talk to her. He'd thought that things were okay between them, but she hadn't shown up at the Penny, and she wasn't answering his calls. Luke was perturbed, to say the least.

'Cause, yeah, they'd disagreed over their methods, and he'd had to give her a reality check. It wasn't as though it was a full-fledged argument, she had no reason to stand him up.

He decided to make his way over to her apartment, needing to confront her face-to-face. He'd charmed her once already, he knew that he could worm his way back into her good graces.

So, he was a bit miffed when she didn't answer her buzzer. He called her phone once more, thinking that maybe she couldn't hear the buzzer. After she didn't pick up again, he decided that perhaps she was in the shower. Grinning at the thought, he noticed someone coming up the walk to the apartment building.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, do you live here?" he asked the elderly woman.

"Yes," she replied, looking him up and down, holding her keys in her hand.

"Hello," Luke greeted with a smile. "I'm Detective Callaghan. I'm responding to a noise complaint, and I was wondering if you could give me access to the building." He showed her his badge for good measure.

She raised her eyebrows, studying the badge. "Sure," she stated finally, using her keys to open the door.

"Thank you," Luke offered, holding the door open for her to enter first. He made his way up the steps to Andy's apartment, knocking on the door. He could hear music coming from inside, and realized that it must have been why she didn't hear the buzzer or answer his calls. When she didn't come to the door after the first knock, he pounded a bit harder on the door.

The volume of the music lowered, and after a moment, he heard the soft padding of feet on the floor. He set a grin on his face, waiting for her to open the door.

What was revealed when the door was opened was not what he was expecting. Not at all. Andy answered the door alright, but it was very clear that she was not there alone. Her hair was tussled, her makeup smudged, and she was wearing only a sheet, secured around her body by one hand, while the other held the door open.

A flash of surprise ran through Andy's face, quickly followed by annoyance. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I ... we were supposed to meet at the Penny," he spoke, his voice nearly failing him. He couldn't believe it ... he didn't want to believe it. _She wouldn't_.

Andy shook her head. "No, you thought that _telling_ me that you were going to meet me there, suddenly meant that everything else didn't matter. I never said I'd meet you there. And I thought it was pretty clear by my blatant ignoring of your phone calls that I wasn't interested in seeing you."

Luke blinked, wondering why things weren't going the way he'd planned.

"I'm busy," Andy told him, trying to close the door.

His hand shot out, stopping her. "Wait," he spoke quickly. "Who's in there with you?"

Andy stared at him, her eyes unblinking. "None of your business."

"Come on, McNally, hurry it up!" a man's voice called out from what he thought was her bedroom.

Andy looked back towards her bedroom, a light smile on her face. When she looked back at Luke, however, the smile was gone. "Goodbye," she told him, closing the door in his face.

After a moment, he heard what sounded like giggling, and then the music going back up again.

Luke stared at the door for a long time, thinking about what he'd seen and heard. He thought that voice was familiar, but ... no. It couldn't be. He wouldn't risk his career like that. But still ... that voice. And the use of her last name, instead of her first ...

Luke slowly made his way back out of the building, his mind racing. He began walking towards his car, but saw something that caught his eye. A truck. A large, silver truck, parked outside Andy's apartment.

_Swarek_, Luke thought bitterly. He couldn't believe that Andy chosen Swarek over him. What did he have that Luke didn't?

...

_The end. _

_I'm ending it there, 'cause I'm planning on doing this in a second story, from Andy's perspective. I might end up having the two fics mirror each other, with each chapter having the opposite's perspective ... if that makes sense. _

_Well, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
